Fuck the Nation
Audiolog Grunt 8.3. bis 9.3.2062 So, heute lief alles mal recht flüssig, auch wenns echt holprig angefangen hat. Heut wollten Rando und ich wiedermal zu Tommy's. Hawk scheint sich ne Grippe oder so nen Drek gefangen zu haben. Ich hab den erstmal im Bett gelassen, der Marine wird schon wieder. Tommy hat seine Bude total umgemodelt. Drek sag ich. Er nennt sich nun " Tommy's Coctail lounge". Diese komische Weibergang namens 'Lamina' die hier die Barrens in letzter Zeit um den Finger wickelt, hat seine Bar als Stammkneipe auserwählt. Da hat er anscheinend ne alte Lizenz wieder rausgekramt und das Teil umbenannt. Wir alle wissen, dass der keinen Coctail hinbekommt, aber für Cred macht der ja alles. Hat jetzt nen Troll Gorilla als Türsteher. Der ist zusammen mit einer langen Schlange von notgeilen Pseudogangern und anderen Chipheads gekauft worden, wie es scheint. Naja, ein kurzer Anruf bei Tommy und wir sind an der Schlange vorbei reingekommen. Drinnen hat der die Bar total aufpoliert. Kein Drek mehr, alles sauber. Der hat sich sogar nen echten Barkeeper besorgt, der beim Shaken rumpost. So wie der aussieht könnte er auch Model irgenndwo sein. Trotzdem hat ers nur in die Barrens geschafft... Die Weiber sitzen in der Mitte der Bar und alles begafft die. Als obs die einzigen weit und breit wären. Naja, Tommy freut sich. Der Laden brummt wie nie. Unser Stammplatz war auch besetzt und wir hatten keinen Bock jetzt hier Stress anzuzetteln. Im Trideo läuft auch nur noch Drek - hier haben wir im Moment nix zu suchen. Trotzdem liess es sich Rando nicht nehmen die Weiber da auch mal anzumachen - Elf ist halt Elf. Ich blieb an der Theke und hab mir das angesehen. Recht schnell ist der da auch abgeblitzt, aber so wie die aussahen liessen die sich soweiso nur von nem dicken Cred Stick oder ähnlichem beeindrucken. Und das waren die uns echt nicht wert. Nachdem Tommy's für uns so erstmal unbrauchbar war, haben wir uns vorgenommen, zu Trogg zu fahren. Ich musste noch Schulden zurückzahlen und Rando wollt mal sehen, ob er da was an Stahlplatten für die Verstärkung der Wohnung abstauben konnte. Unterwegs hat uns Optimax angrufen - und gemeint, er könnte uns da in so nen Konzert reinschleusen. Vll fällt sogar was Cred ab. Da wir sowieso nix besseres zu tun hatten, haben wir nicht nein gesagt. Bei Trogg sollten wir noch irgendwas von ihm abholen und dann gings auch schon los. Beim Trogg habe ich dann Cred überwiesen, haben klar gemacht, dass wir Stahlplatten von dem zerlegten Panzer haben können und ne riesiege, zerstörte Bassbox abgeholt. Zum Glück bin ich mit dem Truck gekommen. Das ding also auf die Ladefläche und ab gings zum Konzert. Die Band nannte sich " Fuck the Nations" und war so ne Newcomer Band, frisch aus den Barrens. Die bestand aus so einer Menschenfrau mit unendlich langen Haaren, nem Dunkelelfen, nem Ork und nem Strohdummen Troll, der so tat, als ob er Bass spielen könnte, namens Hinkel. Als wir auf dem Parkplatz zum Konzertgelände ankamen, gab Optimax mir nen Security T-shirt und Sicherheits Tag. Nachdem ich die Innereien aus der Bassbox rausgerissen hab, hat er sich da reingesetzt. Rando hat da noch nen Tag bekommen als irgendein arbeiter da. Total professionell aussehend haben wir dann durch nen Hintereingang die Bassbox samt Optimax drin reingetragen. Der hat uns dann zum Büro des Managers geführt. Richtig billig, der Typ da. Hatte nen alu-Stern an der Wand und den Namen " Modi Groß" Darunter. Rando sollte sich als Optimax ausgeben und von ihm das Cred ,dass er ihm noch schuldete ,eintreiben. 40 K, wovon 8K für uns wären. Netter Deal. Kaum waren wir drin, hat der Typ aber angefangen, sich rauszuwinden, auf dass wir unser Cred erst nach dem auftritt sehen und ähnlicher Drek. Während der noch mit Rando am Verhandeln war, schickt uns Optimax über Comlink noch ne Nachricht, die am nächsten Tag in der Klatsch-presse erscheinent sollte. Nämlich, dass die ganze angelegenheit hier nen MEGA Flop werdne sollte, so richtig die Credvernichtungsmaschiene. Das Hat rando noch nen bisschen mehr angestachelt und vll wäre es sogar interessant geworden, aber da ist dann dieser Lohnmagier aufgetaucht. Ein Elf in einer Kutte die nach " MAGIER" schreit. Langes, Silbernes Haar und die Nase trägt er höher als seine spitzen Ohren. Der wollte uns schon fast aus dem Büro werfen, war anscheinend für magische Sicherheit auf dem Konzert verantwortlich. Aber als er dan auch hörte, dass es Probleme mit dem Cred gäbe, hat er doch was nachgehakt. Am ende lief es darauf hinaus, dass wir den Bassisten der Gruppe, den Stockdämlichen Hinkel, auftreiben sollten. Der Typ hat sich wohl verzogen. Drek. Nicht nur dass wir nen Troll zurückbringen mussten, wir mussten den Lohnmagier auch noch mitnehmen. Naja, zumindest das Funzeln schien er zu beherrschen. Rando tat seine Magie in der Matrix, während der Magier irgendwie rumfunzelte, um ihn zu finden. Rando hatte ihn nach 10 Minuten gefunden, während der Magier noch wartete. Guter Elf, der Rando! Hinkel hatte sich in ner Bar in den Barrens verkrochen. Oder eher wars ne titten bar. So klassisches table-dance mit strippem und Drek. Er hatte die Info über Twitter - hätte er mal lieber dafür gesorgt dass die Nachricht verschwindet, das hat uns später noch Probleme gemacht. Jedenfalls sind wir dann dahin. Rando auf der Nightcrawl vor, ich im Truck mit dem Elfen hinterher. Der hat da erstmal nen Schläfchen gemacht, das Funzeln hat ihn wohl ausgelaugt. Bevor Der Magier und ich ankamen, meldete Rando Erst Probleme, dann kurz darauf, dass er sie gelöst hatte. Ich hab da nicht weitergefragt. Wenn er meint, es ist erledigt, dann ist das so. In der Bar trafen wir auf nen Lonestar-cop. Wir kannden den schon von früher und er sass da sehr missmütig da. Die ganzen Stripperinnen waren wohl von Hinkel beansprucht worden. Naja, wir haben ihm gesagt wir besorgen ihm die Frauen wieder und machten uns auf den Weg in den 'VIP' Bereich. Ich dachte schon, es gibt Stress mit der Wache, aber es war Telvin. Nach nem kurzen Gespräch liess er uns durch. Natürlich musste er uns wieder auf die Drogen ansprechen während so nen fremder Lohnmagier seine spitzen Ohren auf Lauschmodus gestellt hatte. Naja, Rando hat ihn noch rechtzeitig abgewürgt und der Magier hat wohl keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Telvin würde morgen weiteres Geld aus dem Drogentopf bekommen und dann wär der erstmal wieder ruhig. Im VIP Bereich haben wir dann Hinkel gefunden - umschwärmt von 17 Stripperinnen. Der Typ hat uns total ignoriert, bis ich mich wörtlich durchgegraben habe, indem ich die einzeln da weggehoben hab. Ich denke der Fakt, dass ich noch immer die Security-Klamotte trug, hat einieges an Stress verhindert. Rando und der Magier haben dann mit ihm geredet und ne ganze Weile gebraucht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er ohne Konzert kein Geld und ohne Geld auch keine Weiber kriegen würde. Drek, war der Typ einfältig. Als wir ihn dann rausgeschafft haben, fängt der an, über unser Auto zu meckern. Er will nur mit ordentlicher Karre fahren, Limousine und so. Naja, die beiden elfen fangen an, irgendwas mit seinem Vertrag auszuhecken, während ich mit ihm Rede und mir mal anhöre, was der so ist. am Ende war ich so schlau wie vorher, er kommt aus irgendeiner Gegend jenseits des Komposthaufens. Kam aus ner Gang und kann so tun als ob er Musik machen kann. Dann kommt da so nen Nachrichtenwagen angerauscht- ich hab mir direkt Hinkel geschnappt und den zurück ins Lokal geschliffen. Keine Paparazzi. Die beiden anderen haben irgendwie verhindert, dass da brauchbare Bilder gemacht werden und Reckless, den Taxifahrer, mit ner schwarzen Limo bestellt. Das ganze hat zwar gut 1K gekostet, aber was tut man nicht alles fürs Geschäft. Bald darauf waren wir dann in einem fast professionell aussehenden Konvoi unterwegs zum Konzert. Unterwegs gabs dann noch mal Probleme mit dem Troll, aber der Magier, der mit ihm in der Limo sass, hat das wohl irgendwie hinbekommen. Schlussendlich sind wir dan angekommen und haben ihn abgeliefert. Reckless hat 1500 Nuyen bekommen, 1k fest, 300 für zerstörte Sitze und 200 fürs schnelle kommen. Verlässlichkeit muss belohnt werden. Wir lieferten Hinkel bei der restlichen Band zur Vorbereitung ab und suchten den Manager. Der hat hinter der Bühne gerade alles zusammengeschrien, also alles im grünen Bereich. Nach dem Konzert sollte es dann Cred geben. War mir irgendwo klar, dass der abhauen wollte. Der Lohnmagier hat seine Geister vermisst und sie gefunden - die wurden anscheinend von Wizzkids übernommen, die im Publikum waren. Drek happens. Anscheinend wollte er irgendwie mit Funzeln etwas erreichen, aber unser Freund, der Schokoladengeist, hat das nicht gemocht. Die Übliche Bestechung hat geholfen, aber das ganze Publikum und die Vorband, die gerade auf der Bühne vor sich hin dudelte, hatten es mitbekommen. Die haben aber wizz reagiert und irgendeinen " Schokolade" Song improvisiert, der total angekommen ist. Bin ja mal gespannt ob wir da nen neuen Trend gelegt haben. Kurze Zeit später haben wir festgestellt, dass der Manager abgehauen war. Rando hat den Typ schnell gefunden und auf dem Weg zum fernbusbahnhof gefunden. Er hatte aus seinem Büro natürlich alles an Cred mitgenommen. Drekhead. Wir haben ihn aber mit Hilfe eines Pizza Blitz Boten auf dem Fernbusbahnhof stellen können. Der Pizzabote hat ihn gesehen und auch etwas aufgehalten, so dass wir recht gut aufschliessen konnten. Zu dritt namen wir uns den zur Brust und haben ihm das Cred wieder abgenommen. Der Lohnmagier hat sein Cred bekommen, Optimax und wir haben uns auch etwas dazu als " Aufwandsentschädigung" genommen. Zwischendurch gab es einmal eine etwas brenzlige Situation, als der Manager uns vorwarf, den lohnmagier übers Ohr zu hauen, aber wenn man ruhig bleibt, fliegt bei sowas weder Blei noch Mana. Am ende haben wir den mit etwa 5K Cred laufen lassen. Genug, damit er sich vielleicht vor der geprellten band vorerst in Sicherheit bringen konnte, aber zu wenig, um uns mit dem Cred ans Leder zu können. Das wars eigendlich für heute, wir haben am ende noch den magier abgeliefert, Optimax nach dem Konzert abgeholt und sind nach Hause. Ich guck jetzt mal wie es Hawk geht, dann ab in die Koje...